Chris Hardwick
| birthplace = Louisville, Kentucky | occupation = Actor, comedian, television personality, writer | yearsactive = 1991 – present | website=http://www.nerdist.com/ }} Christopher Ryan "Chris" Hardwick (born November 23, 1971) is an American actor, television personality, writer, musician, and comedian. Early life Chris Hardwick was born in Louisville, Kentucky, the son of former professional bowler Billy Hardwick.U.S. Bowler, Ding 2009 issue, p. 7. and Marge Hardwick, a Pediatrician. He was named after American sportscaster Chris Schenkel. He grew up in Tennessee, but attended Regis Jesuit High School in Colorado and attended University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA)Schools for Chris Hardwick, search for "Chris Hardwick's Schools" Career Hardwick was a DJ on influential Los Angeles radio station KROQ during the mid-1990s. He appeared in Rob Zombie's horror films House of 1000 Corpses and Halloween 2. He also made a small appearance in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. In 2010 he was featured in the film The Mother of Invention. Hardwick was in episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Married... with Children, Boy Meets World and Zoey 101. He was also a guest commentator on VH1's I Love the 90s series which aired in 2005. Currently Hardwick is a contributing writer for Wired Magazine (since 2007), writes for Web Soup and Back at the Barnyard , and makes regular appearances on the The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. Voice over work Hardwick voiced Alexander Hamilton in The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd, and voices Otis in Back at the Barnyard, a CGI animated sequel series to the 2006 film Barnyard (originated in the film by Kevin James), airing on Nickelodeon. He also provided the voice for Green Arrow/Oliver Queen on the cartoon series The Batman and was the voice of Glowface in The X's. Hosting Hardwick was first known as the host of MTV's Singled Out, launching the media careers of his two co-hosts in that series, Jenny McCarthy and Carmen Electra. While working on Singled Out, he met Jacinda Barrett, to whom he was engaged, although the couple later split up. Later, he hosted the syndicated dating show Shipmates. As of October 2007, he has been hosting Wired Science on PBS, writing for Wired, and now works as a reviewer on Attack of the Show's "Gadget Pr0n". On June 7, 2009, he became the host of G4's Web Soup, a spinoff of E!'s The Soup. He was previously on Web Soup's predecessor, Talk Soup, as a guest host.G4 Picks Up Web Soup, nerdist.com, May 2009 Stand-up comedy Hardwick is also a stand-up comic and performs with Mike Phirman in the music comedy duo Hard 'n Phirm, whose half-hour comedy special Comedy Central Presents: Hard 'n Phirm premiered in January 2008. In 2007, both his solo standup and duo act were featured on the comedy compilation CD Comedy Death Ray. Hard 'n Phirm completed several songs for the upcoming Rob Zombie animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. Hardwick has announced plans to do a live stand-up album from his 2009 tour. He also is the opening act for Joel McHale. His official comedic catchphrase is 'gayer than cum on a moustache', which he uses in several of his stand up routines when describing the store Abercrombie and Fitch. In 2010, Hardwick appeared as a stand-up comic on John Oliver's New York Stand Up Show twice. References External links *Official website, "The Nerdist" *Official Twitter page *"Chris Hardwick: Nerdism For Fun And Profit" at LAist.com *Hard 'n Phirm Videos on Effinfunny.com * *Hard 'n Phirm website *Wired Science Team: Chris Hardwick Category:1971 births Category:Actors from Kentucky Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actors Category:American game show hosts Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:American podcasters pl:Chris Hardwick simple:Chris Hardwick fi:Chris Hardwick